christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Wyoming
|Motto = Equal Rights |StateAnthem = Wyoming |Former = Wyoming Territory |Capital = Cheyenne |LargestMetro = Cheyenne Metro Area |OfficialLang = English |Demonym = Wyomingite |LargestCity = capital |Governor = Mark Gordon (R) |Lieutenant Governor = Edward Buchanan ® |Lieutenant Governor_alt = Secretary of State |Legislature = Wyoming Legislature |Upperhouse = Senate |Lowerhouse = House of Representatives |Senators = Mike Enzi ® John Barrasso ® |Representative = Liz Cheney ® |PostalAbbreviation = WY |TradAbbreviation = Wyo. |AreaRank = 10th |TotalArea = 253,600 |TotalAreaUS = 97,914 |PCWater = 0.7 |PopRank = 50th |2010Pop = 579,315 (2017 est.) |DensityRank = 49th |2000DensityUS = 5.97 |2000Density = 2.31 |MedianHouseholdIncome = $60,925 |IncomeRank = 15th |AdmittanceOrder = 44th |AdmittanceDate = July 10, 1890 |TimeZone = Mountain: UTC -7/-6 |Latitude = 41°N to 45°N |Longitude = 104°3'W to 111°3'W |WidthUS = 372.8 |Width = 600 |LengthUS = 280 |Length = 452 |HighestPoint = Gannett Peak Elevation adjusted to North American Vertical Datum of 1988. |HighestElevUS = 13,809 |HighestElev = 4209.1 |MeanElevUS = 6,700 |MeanElev = 2040 |LowestPoint = Belle Fourche River at |LowestElevUS = 3,101 |LowestElev = 945 |ISOCode = US-WY |Website = wyoming.gov }} Wyoming is a state in the western United States. Most of the state is in the Rocky Mountains, a large mountain range in the United States. Wyoming is the least populated U.S. state with a population of 576,412 people. Its capital and biggest city is Cheyenne. It borders Montana, South Dakota, Nebraska, Utah, Idaho, and Colorado. Wyoming is known for many things including Yellowstone National Park, Cowboys, the Teton Mountains and coal. Economy Agriculture has always been an important part of the state economy of Wyoming. The main things grown in Wyoming are livestock (beef), hay, sugar beets, grain (wheat and barley), and wool. In Wyoming, 91% of the land is rural. The gross state product for Wyoming was $27.4 billion in 2005. Famous people from Wyoming *Former Vice President Dick Cheney *Former Second Lady Lynne Cheney *Author Patricia MacLachlan Cities and towns in Wyoming * Afton * Baggs * Basin * Big Piney * Buffalo * Burlington * Byron * Casper * Cheyenne * Clark * Clearmont * Cody * Cokeville * Cowley * Crowheart * Dayton * Deaver * Douglas * Dubois * Emblem * Encampment * Evanston * Farson * Frannie * Garland * Gillette * Green River * Greybull * Hanna * Harriman * Hot Springs * Hudson * Hyattville * Jackson * Jackson Hole * Kemerer * Kirby * La Barge * Lance Creek * Lander * Laramie * Lovell * Lusk * Lyman * Manderson * Meeteetse * Newcastle * Otto * Pine Bluffs * Pinedale * Powell * Ralston * Rawlins * Recluse * Riverside * Riverton * Rock Springs * Saratoga * Shell * Sheridan * Shoshoni * Story * Sundance * Ten Sleep * Thermopolis * Wapiti * Wheatland * Worland * Wright Related pages * Colleges and universities in Wyoming * List of counties in Wyoming References Category:Wyoming Category:1890 establishments in the United States